Media ratings and other audience metering information are typically generated by collecting media exposure information from a group of statistically selected households. Each of the statistically selected households, also called metered households, typically has a data logging and processing unit commonly referred to as a “home unit,” “meter” or “audience measurement device.” In metered households or, more generally, metering sites having multiple media presentation devices, the data logging and processing functionality may be distributed among a single home unit and multiple site units, where one site unit may be provided for each media presentation device or media presentation area and provides data to the home unit for processing and/or communicating to a central processing site. The home unit (or the combination of the home unit and the site units) includes sensors to gather data from the monitored media presentation devices (e.g., audio-video (AV) devices) at the selected site.